


small comforts

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slams through the front door, muttering obscenities the entire way up to his room. He’s had the week from hell. Harris is riding his ass, his father is hammering him over colleges, and Derek, well, the former alpha was just being his normal grouchy self.</p><p>“Ugh,” he grouses and throws himself on his unkempt bed, pressing his face into a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small comforts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stalia + Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

Stiles slams through the front door, muttering obscenities the entire way up to his room. He’s had the week from hell. Harris is riding his ass, his father is hammering him over colleges, and Derek, well, the former alpha was just being his normal grouchy self.

“Ugh,” he grouses and throws himself on his unkempt bed, pressing his face into a pillow.

“Everything is terrible,” he tells the poster adjacent to the bed.

“Why?” Malia asks and Stiles jumps up, clutching his chest, eyes opened wide with shock.

Upon realizing the intruder is his girlfriend, he plops back down on the bed, letting out a huge breathe. “Jesus, Malia. You scared the shit out of me.”

Her smirk makes him smile though, and he realizes that she must have been there the entire time, sitting at his desk. He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn’t even see her.

She gets up to sit with Stiles on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck. “What’s wrong? You’re so tense,” she says as he stiffens further.

Hanging his head, he mumbles, “It’s just been a rough week, babe.”

“Do you….well…I mean…” Stiles side eyes her, waiting for her to finish. “I could give you a massage?”

At her inquisition, he openly laughs, “Oh my God, Malia. Do you remember the last time you tried to give me a massage? I couldn’t rotate my throwing shoulder for a week.”

Malia pouts a little and her cheeks pink. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Still laughing he says, “Oh, yeah. It definitely was.”

Taking her face in his hands, he runs his thumbs over her cheeks and places a sweet kiss to her brow. “It’s okay. I have a better idea.” She looks into his eyes now, waiting for him. “Let’s take a bath.”

“Okay, but I’m the big spoon!” she exclaims.

Stiles rolls his eyes at her, but he relents. It’s a small thing, but she loves it, so he lets her have her way.

 


End file.
